


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十六)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q 孩子們要努力啊!爹媽不知道還能看照你們多久啊!!(抱頭★被百場虐完後突然覺得必須好好珍惜伊萬小哥哥Q_Q這是一個打開車門卻發現沒帶上駕照,於是關上車門的故事...在下無能(鞠躬)





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十六)

16.

 

Rakitić覺得現在對方必須要鎮靜下來，他能感覺對方已經瀕臨崩潰的邊緣，要是再這樣下去可能會做出一些瘋狂的舉動。

 

Rakitić翻出周末時Modrić到醫院時拿的藥，他迅速的讀了上面的描述，從塑膠鋁箔包裝中拆出一顆藥丸，並且倒了一杯水，「Luka，你先把這吃了，好嗎？」他小心翼翼的遞出雙手，像是身前是一隻帶有攻擊性的流浪狗，他正弓著身子，全身蓄勢待發著要展開攻勢。

 

Modrić看了一眼那顆靜躺在對方掌心上白色圓餅狀藥丸，面目猙獰了起來，他用力揮開對方的手，藥丸也因此噴飛到了遠處，水杯也落在地上摔成了碎片，「你也覺得我瘋了，是嗎？」他苦澀的蠕動著嘴，然後接著刺耳地、令人毛骨悚然地笑了起來。

 

「不是的，只是你現在情緒有點激動，需要冷靜下來，吃些藥可以幫助你的。」

 

Modrić搖搖頭，「不、你就是不相信我，就是覺得我瘋了！」他歇斯底里的尖叫著，無助的流下激動的眼淚，Rakitić看到對發眼裡發出的訊息是比失望還更具毀滅性的。

 

Rakitić將Modrić按坐在沙發上對他說：「我沒有覺得你瘋，但你可不可以告訴我，我該怎麼幫你冷靜下來？你這樣會害自己受傷的…」Rakitić坐在他身旁好言相勸，但Modrić只是自顧自的抽泣著，然後用那難以正常呼吸的嘴喃喃自語著，好幾次Rakitić都聽到對方像是要停止呼吸一樣。

 

朝天花板看了一眼，Rakitić思忖著該如何是好，一個想法如及時雨般在腦海中閃過，但他並不覺得是個好方法，但他也不也不能一拳把對方掄暈吧？他深吸了一口氣，在胸前畫上無形的十字架，像是要參加比賽的選手，在上場前給自己打氣並祈求上天保佑。

 

他將手伸向Modrić的黑色休閒褲，然後解開了鈕扣，Modrić驚慌的看了一眼對方，「Ivan？」他的手抵著對方的手想阻止，但Rakitić早以將對方褲頭上的拉鍊拉下，然後往下一扯，內褲和半截的腿變暴露在空氣中，Rakitić的一隻胳臂夾著他的腰，另一隻胳臂抱著他的後背，一個使力的將Modrić抱起，讓他跨坐在自己腿上。

 

「Luka，你就先想像是你喜歡的人在幫你，不要再想其他事了。」Rakitić將Modrić的臉舉向自己的臉，有些歉意的對著他說。

 

Rakitić的左手掌輕托著他的後腦勺，手指插進了他的柔軟的髮絲間，讓Modrić靠在自己頸窩上一個舒適的位置，左手溫和的撫拍著他的頭，右手拉開對方腰間上緊剩的布料。

 

「嗯…」在他觸碰到對方私處時，Modrić悶哼了一聲，搭在他肩上的手也緊抓著他的衣服，像是放開手就會掉落一般，死命地抓著。

 

Rakitić依著緩慢和快速相間的節奏上下套弄著對方的性器，他感受到手中的慾望逐漸灼熱且膨脹著，在耳邊的低沉且虛弱的喘息聲也開始急促了起來，Modrić口中吐出的熱氣打在Rakitić耳際上，惹的他發癢，他咬著下唇，可惜這輕微的痛感無法壓下搔癢感。

 

Modrić被這樣的撫弄而有些意亂情迷，他正努力消化著體內一波一波席捲而來的怪異感，後頸傳來的發麻感，讓他只能用抱緊懷裡的Rakitić來抵抗，讓他不至於沉溺下去。

 

「Ivan的耳朵…好紅…」他的臉倚著對方的厚實的肩膀，看著對方散落在耳旁的金色髮絲，Modrić抬起手，輕觸著對方的左耳，Rakitić因這個舉動而顫抖了一下，他偏下臉與對方以斜角對視，Modrić淡棕色的眼眸中因情慾而氤氳一片薄霧清楚著映出自己的模樣，但他同時間發現那慾望其實是自己的。

 

「Luka…」Modrić在對方喚自己名字時，全身不自覺抽蓄了一下，Rakitić看到對方有些艱困的咬著唇，似乎想說些什麼，但又被一聲聲哽咽在喉的呻吟取代，他像是做了什麼虧心事一般彈開視線，直直地望向自己正對面的數字時鐘。

 

Rakitić感受到肩上傳來微弱的力道，「Ivan…」Modrić吃力的撐起身，Rakitić瞬間變明瞭了，他右手往沙發的一側伸，抽出了幾張面紙包覆著對方炙熱的前端，「別擔心，這樣出來就好。」他溫柔的像是教導著嬰孩般，在安撫好對方後，更是加快了手邊的速度，終於在一陣輕微的抽蓄後，終於洩出了累積的精華。

 

Modrić無力的輕靠在對方身上，還在感受著高潮的餘韻，Rakitić用面紙輕輕擦拭了一下後包裹好，準備等等拿去洗手間沖掉，但Modrić突然看向自己，臉頰上染著紅暈，然後又往身下看，Rakitić瞬間刷紅了臉，他身下的腫脹正巧頂著Modrić。

 

「我可以幫你嗎？」Rakitić原本想要起身，但Modrić卻異常認真的看著自己，他有些難為情，但好像也不容得拒絕。

 

看著對方替自己服務，Rakitić用手背遮著嘴，眼睛也望向別處，不知道自己該用什麼表情來面對Modrić，而此時的Modrić卻是很用心的做好手上的工作，他的表情彷彿像是在核對一張考卷一般，絲毫不得馬虎。

 

「Luka…」Rakitić伸手握住Modrić的手，「接下來我自己來就好了。」Rakitić拉著起褲頭，挪動身子後站起來，然後一拐一拐的走進了浴室。

 

他走出浴室的時候，Modrić已經換上另一套衣服坐在沙發上了，Rakitić在浴室門口裹足不前了好一會，這坦誠相見是由他而起的，對方心裡會是什麼感受他無從而知，他在腦中排練了幾次開場白後，終於鼓起勇氣邁向客廳。

 

Modrić聽到了後面的腳步聲後轉過頭，這不在自己預料的回首讓Rakitić的腦袋立刻當機，但他很快的重接上線，「Luka想看看電影嗎？其實我之前買了幾部片子，都還沒看過。」他指著電視螢幕旁的玻璃窗櫃。

 

「嗯。」

 

這股尷尬並沒有因為歡樂的喜劇片而消逝，Rakitić也沒有心思在電影上，連好笑的片段也是喇叭傳來的罐頭笑聲提醒著自己，讓他也跟著笑，但右方的位置仍是悄然無聲，他們之間彷彿也坐了個無形的人，他們默契的不跨越這結界。

 

Rakitić面向電視但心裡卻想著旁邊的人，他能從餘角看到Modrić的側臉，他似乎好幾次看向這個方向了，他思考了半小時之久，想以一個隨意地轉頭作為開起溝通的橋樑，但當他偏過頭時，對方早先一步看著自己。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」Rakitić希望對方並沒有聽到他聲音裡的顫抖。

 

Modrić此時的眼神清澈的讓Rakitić感到羞赧，他好像做了一件不可饒恕的壞事，而那面鏡子正映照出面目可憎的壞人樣貌。

 

「Ivan…」他語氣的延遲讓Rakitić屏息的這口氣差點噎住，「我能抱著你嗎？」

 

「啊？可、可以阿…」Rakitić原以為要被罵，殊不知是這樣的要求，他有些僵硬的敞開右手臂，像是關節生鏽一般，移動時似乎都能聽到刺耳的摩擦聲。

 

Modrić以三次的挪動縮短了他們之間的距離，同樣張開雙臂，將左右兩手埋進對方腰間，他像是生平一次擁抱一般，僑了幾次角度才確定好姿勢，他將頭靠近Rakitić的胸膛時也是，他重複躺下又起身，最後才像是找到了最舒服的位置後躺了下來。

 

Rakitić環起手臂便能將Modrić擁在懷裡，此時他們像是包裹在一層透明的膜裡，能清楚的看到外面的世界，但外界的絲毫卻穿透不進來，在這個屬於他們的小空間內，唯一能聽到的只有彼此的心跳和呼吸聲。

 

Modrić的上身非常單薄，從肩膀的骨架便能知曉，Rakitić從第一次看到他時就有這種感覺，如今抱著的時候這種感覺更真切了，他抬起手順了順Modrić頭髮，他的淡棕色的髮色在光線照耀的時候會漾起金色的光圈，Rakitić以食指圈繞著Modrić柔軟的髮絲，此時的他只像隻慵懶的貓，任由他人撫觸，讓Rakitić不經彎起嘴角。

 

「Ivan…」Rakitić輕聲應了一聲對方後，他又接著說：「對不起…把杯子打破了。」

 

「沒關係，不怪你。」Rakitić輕輕拍拍對方的背，讓他別往心裡去。

 

當黑底白字的跑馬燈在電視螢幕裡謝幕時，原本闔眼睡去的Modrić自動睜開眼，像是體內有個精準的時鐘已響起，他放開環抱住Rakitić的手，將重心從對方身上拉回來，自徑移動到沙發另一側，拉起棉被的一角。

 

Rakitić摸著對方移開手的腹部，頓時像失去了衣物的遮蔽般，涼了一半，他看著Modrić已經攤開棉被準備鑽進去了，他呼喚著對方的名字，便看到Modrić一臉疲倦的回望著自己。

 

「今天睡床上吧。」

 

「你睡吧…」Modrić搖搖頭，然後將自己的枕頭擺好準備躺下，但被不知何時走到身邊的Rakitić阻止，Rakitić拉起對方的手，領著他到床了一側，Rakitić的床並非標準的雙人尺寸，但比一般的單人床還寬敞，他也習慣放一對枕頭，Rakitić讓對方躺下後蓋好被子，自己則由另一端進入，這是他們第一次同時躺在這張床上。

 

Rakitić在已關燈的房間內用視線搜尋著對方，渴望對方能回應自己，可是Modrić已經睡了，沉沉的睡去了。

 

破曉時分，Rakitić先起身洗漱，Modrić在幾分鐘後也爬下床開始準備，就如同平常的早晨坐息，但多了幾分和諧。Modrić整裝完成後就準備先出門，他在開門前回頭問了一句：「Ivan，今天會回來嗎？」

 

「會。」他精簡的回覆。

 

Modrić因為滿意的答案漾起淺淺的笑意，然後轉回身準備走出去，Rakitić愣了半晌叫住了他，拿起公事包和外套快步走向他，「一起走吧！」他說。

 

TBC. 

 

這是兩位直男(?) 突然意識到自己心意的片段吧...

感覺尷尬, 但又覺得...其實有對方真好

懵懂間突然了解了什麼, 於是在一起吧!!!(握拳

伊萬小哥哥>口< 我還是很愛你的!! 嗚嗚嗚...

(繼續自我療癒)


End file.
